


Drown In You (Only You)

by Trode19



Series: DeanCas Smut [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Dean, Dean gives Michael a big fuck you, Fuck YOU Michael, M/M, Riding, Top Castiel, slight handprint kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trode19/pseuds/Trode19
Summary: When Michael had first arrived at the bunker, still wearing the façade of Dean Winchester, he already knew of the relationship between Castiel and the hunter. It was as obvious as daylight, the way they looked at each other. He’d admit, faking their eye loving had been one of the hardest thing he had to do. Castiel would know if a single thing was off.What he thought was eye loving turned out more to be eye FUCKING.





	Drown In You (Only You)

When Michael had first arrived at the bunker, still wearing the façade of Dean Winchester, he already knew of the relationship between Castiel and the hunter. It was as obvious as daylight, the way they looked at each other. He’d admit, faking their eye loving had been one of the hardest thing he had to do. Castiel would know if a single thing was off.

What he thought was eye loving turned out more to be eye _fucking_.

The moment Castiel had gotten his vessel alone, he was on him. Michael enjoyed the purity of a sex drive and lust, satisfaction being the only goal in mind, but Castiel was more than lust. He was regret and apologies and love and disgusting sweetness.

Having to console him the way Dean would as the angel marked kisses along his neck was agonisingly painful. Michael pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth to stop himself from snapping at Castiel when the angel pressed his vessel harder into the vanity of Dean Winchester’s room, insulting his clothing choice.

The clothes were designer and quite suave, thank you very much!

He could hear the little voice of Dean Winchester fuming, telling him not to touch his precious Castiel, but Michael had other plans. He liked spitting on people, having a leg up to them, taking things he though he deserved.

He was going to fuck the angel and let Dean watch, just to prove who was really in control.

 _‘Don’t you dare!_ ’ Dean screamed from inside the flooded imaginary bunker he was trapped in, punching a barrier of water he couldn’t break through. It only made Michael smile wickedly.

Michael loosened Castiel’s tie, pulling it free of the angel’s neck before picking the buttons loose. Michael had expected Castiel to seem a little flustered or vulnerable, just soft in general, but he looked entertained. Like Michael was a small child trying to do what an adult would. It thoroughly pissed him off, but he masked it well.

“You don’t have to undress me, Dean, you haven’t done that since I was human.” He hadn’t? Michael delved a little better into Dean’s memories and that was a fact. Dean seemed to…have a thing for the trench-coat? Michael wasn’t sure whether he wanted to laugh or roll his eyes.

“Sometimes I want to see a bit of bare chest. It’s a very nice chest.” He drawled, smoothing his hands down the white dress shirt to feel every dip and hard muscle of his torso. Castiel simply chuckled, looking almost shy for a moment at the compliment.

He unbuckled Michael’s belt, opening up his zipper and tugging his pants downwards. Michael was confused at the fact that he had only pulled it down to his thighs, but the angel probably liked a zipper and belt print on his thighs after a good fuck.

Castiel placed burning hands prints on his hips, admiring Dean Winchester’s body. Michael was filled with glee. The angel had no idea what was going to go down. Michael’s brain slammed to a holt when Castiel turned him around, pressing him harder into the vanity, pinching his vessels thighs.

The pressure of Castiel’s body along his vessels back made his cock twitch against his command. Was Dean’s body attuned to this kind of situation where even he couldn’t control it? He didn’t like that one bit.

“So beautiful…” Michael realised Castiel was speaking to him in soft murmurs, lips a fiery trail down his neck and shoulder. “Missed you so much.” His hands squeezed Dean’s hips, moulding the soft flesh there beneath his palms. All his words were praise and apologies as he slipped his hands lower to wrap around his cock, pumping it once, twice, as if checking it was hard. Michael couldn’t hide it exactly. Castiel probably wanted to be fucked hard and long after their heartbreaking parting of ways.

Michael was waiting for Castiel to turn him back around, to snap away his clothes and let ‘Dean’ have his fun, but it didn’t seem like that was going to happen just yet. Castiel pulled out a bottle of lube from the drawer of the vanity, flicking it open.

“Don’t I get to do that?” Michael teased in his most Dean-like voice. It would be more agonising for Dean if he got to make the angel fall apart under _his_ fingers.

“No, I want to do it this time.” Castiel’s eyes darkened, a lingering promise in his gaze. Dean’s cock twitch once more and Michael wanted to glare at it for reacting against his will. Michael fought back the urge to tense when Castiel put a hand against his shoulder, dipping his body forward.

Like an explosion, Michael realised what was happening very quickly. He couldn’t back out of it though, or Castiel would get suspicious. Dammit.

Michael’s gaze met the mirror, hating it even more when he saw Dean looking right back at him, almost cocky.

 _‘I though you topped.’_ Michael sent mentally, scowling internally.

_‘I like to ride sometimes.’_

_‘I’m not letting him do this.’_ Michael’s insides quivered when Castiel’s fingers rubbed at his hole.

 _‘Be my guest, depends how much you want to keep yourself a secret.’_ Dean’s smirk grew to a grin. _‘Now tell me, **who own you now**?’_ Michael gritted his teeth as not to punch the mirror. Michael dug further into Dean’s memories, trying to figure out how the hunter acted during sex with Castiel, but all he found looked like a shameless porno from how loud Dean was. Was he _that_ unholy?

Michael tensed lightly when Castiel’s hand slipped just under the hem of his white shirt, hoping he wouldn’t pull of his shirt. He didn’t want to explain the new scar on his shoulder that refused to heal. But Castiel didn’t take off his shirt, instead place his hand over his handprint, moving the sleeve up to almost caress it.

“I was worried it had disappeared when Michael took control...” Castiel murmured, pressed a soft kiss to the mark. Michael shuddered, eyes widening when he felt Dean’s consciousness rising to the surface. He shoved him deeper down. He couldn’t let Castiel’s bond effect his control over his vessel.

“Don’t worry. It’s _all_ me.” He purred, glancing over his shoulder. Castiel caught his lips in his, finger prodding deeper. Michael tilted his head back onto Castiel’s shoulder, fighting back the urge to roll his eyes at the noises he had copied from Dean’s memory.

Michael chanced a look at the mirror, wanting to gouge out Dean’s smug eyes.

 _‘Willing to let me take the wheel yet?’_ Dean rose a brow, tempting him.

 _‘I’m not naïve._ ’ Michael refused to break under Dean’s scrutiny, even if he now had three fingers in his ass and Castiel’s scruff scratching against his neck. _‘You’re never getting your body back, Winchester.’_

Michael shoved Dean back down harder, the mirror showing only his emotions now. Michael’s eye twitched when Castiel pulled his fingers out.

“Leg up,” Castiel said softly, lips grazing his neck, his hand sooth over his shoulder as his body grew hotter. Damn the Winchester’s body and his reactions to everything the stupid angel did. Castiel’s hand hooked up his firm right thigh and rested his knee against the top of the vanity, keeping his legs spread. He swallowed down his fury at being in such a position, him of all people. Maybe he could just knock the angel out…No, that would be too suspicious.

Michael heard Castiel pushing his coat aside and closed his eyes. He may as well get this over and done with. He jolted slightly when Castiel’s hand wrapped around his fist, eyeing snapping open.

“I love you, Dean.” Castiel smiled softly, his spare fingers caressing his mark, their bond. “I love you.” He brushed his lips against his scarred flesh. Michael felt the surge of water in his throat, like he was about to throw up the ocean before his consciousness was shoved back, Dean’s soul trapping his grace inside the vessel.

Dean felt like he was taking his first breath after years without oxygen, his sensations assaulting him at once. Dean slipped his leg down from the vanity and spun around, fisting Cas’ lapels and pulling him into a rough kiss.

“Dean – “

“Shut up.” Dean breathed against Cas’ lips, wrapping his fist around his tie. “If we’re having a reunion fuck,” He said, leading the angel to his bed and taking a seat. “I want my memory foam to remember it well.” He pulled Cas onto the bed besides him, grinning as he kicked his shoes and shucked his jeans and boxers off. He pulled his shirt over his head, uncaring of the scar. Cas noticed it instantly.

“Dean, what – “

“Later.” Dean climb into Cas’ lap, killing the chatter with a kiss, lowering the angel into the mattress. Fingers raked through dark locks, taking the angel for all he was worth after so long without him. It felt like years had gone by, being trapped in deep water, drowning and choking on salt water.

All he wanted to do now was drown in Cas.

“Dean…” Cas moaned as Dean grinded down on his erection, sighing in desire at the ache. He needed Cas, _now_. Before Michael tried to fight his way back out again.

He dug into his bed side drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube, uncaring of the rags that fell out to the floor, ones he used for cleaning his guns. Cas looked like he wanted to object, to clean up the mess, but Dean knew how to convince the angel to agree with him.

Melding their lips together, Dean flicked the cap open, drizzling some into his hand. It was lukewarm, the rags having kept it out of the cold while he was away, just as he always did. At least he knew no one had been through his stuff while he was gone.

Dean groaned as his fingers found his hole, pressing and rubbing until he broke past the tight ring of muscles. He wanted to smack Michael for healing his body while possessing him, he was practically virgin tight despite Castiel’s usual ministrations.

“Fuck…” He let out a ragged breath as he broke their kiss, straightening his back to push in deeper, searching for that special spot. His hips bucked when he found it, one hand pressed against Cas’ chest to steady himself.

“Beautiful…” Cas whispered, hands cupping his hips as he stretched himself. He didn’t question why Dean was continuing his work, or why Dean had been so tight. He’d simply watched him, in awe and lust.

“Okay, shit, I can’t bear it anymore.” Dean groaned, pulling his fingers out. He’d have to break him in again, so what?

Dean clutched Castiel’s shoulder with one hand, finding just the right angle before stroking the angel’s length, guiding it to his entrance. Dean didn’t let himself care for the pain as he sunk down, a growled moan rumbling out of his chest. Dean paused at the hilt, breathing in and out for a moment before saying fuck it.

“Fuck me.” Dean curled his spare hand into the back of Cas’ dark locks, pressing their lips against each other’s _hard_. He was done being controlled. All he wanted right now was to be fucked by his gorgeous angelic boyfriend and relish in it.

“Dean…” Castiel groaned, low and gravelly as his fingers curled into the soft flesh of his hips, grip bruising as he thrusted up into Dean. Dean moaned low and breathy against his lips, eyes hooded as he straightened himself, driving deeper onto him. Castiel cursed, thumbs pressed against Dean’s hipbone. Dean was sure he would break the hard bone from the strength of restraining the angel was showing. Dean knew Castiel grew impatient after growing accustomed to the human pleasures. Dean prided himself in making Castiel desperate.

“You heard me, Cas.” Dean smirked when Castiel blinked slowly, as if trying to clear the haze of lust in his head. Cas suddenly pulled Dean closer to his chest, rolling them over on the bed. Dean bit his lip, head tipped back as Cas rolled his hips into him.

“ _Cas_.” His name was, quite literally, a prayer.

“Right here, Dean.” Cas murmured against the heated flesh of his flushed neck, thrusting slow and deep, drawing it out, torturing him.

“Fuck me, dammit.” Dean growled, tilting his head down to nip at pink lips. He hated how composed Cas seemed. He wanted his lips raw and red, his skins flushed and sweaty. He wanted to wreck him and put him back together like he had done to him so many times before.

“I am.” Did he mention that he hated how cheeky Cas was? Fucking sexy asshole. Dean kissed him, biting his lip hard and pulling hard enough to warn.

“Don’t fuck with me, Cas, baby. You know what I want.” Dean whispered, low and hoarse with desire. Cas almost smiled, kissing him in return.

“I know.” Cas pulled one leg over his waist, holding the other as he changed the pace. Dean threw his head back, moans pouring from his red lips as Cas fucked him harder, faster. This was what he needed. Rough and quick, alive, hot like the summer sun. He needed the burning sand of the beach, not the freezing water.

“Cas, fuck-!” Dean buried one hand in his own hand, tugging it as he grasped the bedsheets with the other. He was sure he’d be fucked right off the bed if he didn’t hold on. He was sure his mind would be fucked out too.

His moaned Cas’ name like a mantra, pulling him impossibly closer.

 _‘Don’t think you can escape me, Dean, not for long.’_ Dean swallowed hard at the whisper in the back of his head, Castiel’s hand around his cock driving it away, if just for a moment.

Dean came with a sound that could only be labelled pornographic. Castiel was quiet, silent even, as per usual.

“Cas…” Dean ran a hand through his lover’s sweaty hair, pushing it out of his face before he brought it closer, kissing him as softly as a butterfly’s wing. “I missed you, baby.”

“You too.” Cas mumbled as he chased another kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Dee.”

Dean felt as ease for the first time in weeks.


End file.
